


We've completely lost it

by Polarize_goner



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: IT - Freeform, JUST, Lets, Other, Roll - Freeform, idek, is - Freeform, tbh, this, what, with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarize_goner/pseuds/Polarize_goner
Summary: A school full of different personalities.Tyler Joseph: a athleticJosh dun: a musicianGerard way: a rebelFrank iero: a nerdLet's just say.One big road trip, running away, no ending up in the principles office





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Idk what the heck I'm writing right now, I've thought of this at 3:00a.m last night.   
> Btw I'm new, to this site. Hopefully you guys like it :)

Everyone is different.

Different  Personalitys.

Four guys. 

All completely different from each other

tyler Joseph: a rude Athletic bully's josh dun

josh dun: a musician who wants to make it big in the music industry 

gerard way: a artist who would draw everywhere

frank iero: a nerd who just wants to keep to himself

 

 

The four of them are set a project at the end of the school year. Instead they decide to save up money and just run. Off to a new place, painting the town, stealing for money, playing music

lets just say they end up in the principles office, with a detention on prom night


End file.
